


The Perfect Mate

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: RE2 Remake (the X-verse) [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Attempted Impregnation, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dominance, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Extra smutty, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Freeform, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hard Mindbreak, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inflation, Leon turns into a cocksleeve, Love Bites, M/M, Makeshift Bondage, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Painplay, Mindbreak, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, New cock same daddy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tape, Sex Tapes, Sex Training, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Surprise Appearance, Surprise Kissing, Tyrant sex, Undressing, Willing Victim, ass licking, prostate torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: Part four of a oneshot series.Leon escapes Mr.X...only to meet an updated version of the tyrant later on in the game, who is not happy about what’s happened between his last seeding and the GreenHouse.A Oneshot based off the events in the series, conveniently described in the RE2 Remake Wiki!“However, a T-103 with similar orders to T-00 was encountered within the sewers under the station by Ada, then proceeded to harass Kennedy in the NEST's Greenhouse.It later mutated into its Super Tyrant form after suffering serious injury as the facility began to self-destruct. It battled Kennedy on a cargo elevator, and was killed by an anti-tank rocket thrown to him by Wong, which destroyed its entire upper body.”





	The Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IOSCHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOSCHA/gifts).



> Author’s note:
> 
> Alright, I gotta say we’re in for some sad news: Mr.X doesn’t last forever in the game, and I’m sorry to say I’m not willing to break canon in order to extend this series of oneshots. (If I ever feel the need to do so, I’ll make a separate series of just mindless Leon/Mr.X smut but who knows)
> 
> But worry not, there’s going to be some fantastic tyrant smex in this one as well! Mr.X (T-00), you will be sorely missed.
> 
> I name the new T-103 tyrant model in this one T-04, as Mr.x was tyrant number T-00, and I included another tyrant that I named T-01 in the previous one as well. As there are canonically 6 tyrants in the series, I thought a numbering system like this would suffice, and that naming it T-03 would be weird because the real world tends to embrace some form of random coincidence. I hope it’s not too confusing.
> 
> This fic will be continuing off a previous oneshot I wrote, then skips over all the events (but does touch on a few) up to when Leon reaches the Greenhouse in the NEST. Also, it does contain some canon-esque fuckery because sentiment for Mr.X (RIP).
> 
> Twitter Poll: (Winner is SEX TAPE) https://twitter.com/HPrincess06/status/1099865315117195265

 

The Umbrella Corporation had designed the T-103 models with certain specifications; though the Bio-weapons were created to be considerably sturdy and capable of mutating into powerful versions of themselves, they had also been designed to be expendable. 

 

As such, T-00 was fully aware of its own accomplishments in providing data that ideally, would later be retrieved by the corporation in furthering the perfection of the T-series tyrant class. 

 

Mr.X’s massive hand shot out, barely missing Claire as she ducked in time, a few strands of hair making contact against the massive, gloved hand. She was an interesting subject as well, according to the tyrant’s parameters, possi--

 

Bang!

 

...there went the fedora. Her aim, and agility was quite comparable to T-00’s current mate.

 

_ BANG _ !

 

A white flash. So was her intellect. 

 

_ Slam _ !

 

Mr.X approached the door, reaching to open it, when it’s senses detected a more pressing series of sounds.

 

“Urgh-!” The sound was only a corridor away.

 

His mate. The tone of the man’s voice signalled panic. Danger.

 

\---

 

It hadn’t been a dream. None of it had.

 

_ “That’s good, any luck with your brother?” _

 

Leon replayed the last moments he felt relatively normal in his head.

 

_ “No, not yet.” _

 

When had everything gone so wrong?

 

_ “Claire, don’t lose hope...I’m sure we’re gonna find him--” _

 

She’d survived up till now, Leon could feel it. He couldn’t give in now.

 

He’d survived that weird eye-shouldered-whatever-it-was long enough to get back to the previously inaccessible side of the police station. He’d barely made it away from the jaws of a hellhound that very much used to be a police dog.He’d watched Marvin turn into one of those dreaded non-dead bodies that no longer had life in their eyes but only hunger in their mouths.

 

_ “We need to get you to a hospital right now.” _

 

_ “No, no I...save yourself…” _

 

Leon had survived all of that.

 

Leon swallowed hard, flinching at the memory of seeing Ben’s head get crushed like an over ripened pumpkin under the wheel of a car. He’d survived even…

 

...that.

 

Exhaling, Leon held his gut, panting hard. He’d already taken a medical spray and a couple different colored herbs, but the discomfort was still there. It borderlined on pain, but wasn’t quite painful--but he knew it was wrong. The gun in his hand felt hot, hotter than usual. Firearms usually did start to heat up after use, but maybe he was sick; his hand was starting to sweat. Not good.

 

Granted, properly getting to a hospital after all this was over would be ideal. The thought made him shudder slightly.

 

...would they find everything normal, if they really looked at him, or...would they find... _ something _ ?

 

Leon absent-mindedly rubbed the place in his abdomen he’d had his hand on this entire time as he pondered the thought. Something inside him, in that weird, newly self-discovered space between his legs, right under his balls tingled. He didn’t know what it was; that one spot that sent his mind out the window and set his body on fire. Though he berated himself for thinking about such a perverse thought in the first place.

 

Had it...been there before? Was it something everyone--no, not everyone, but every man had? Or...did...did those huge, hulking bastards do something to him?

 

Leon shut his eyes hard at the feeling of fingers grazing that space between his legs.

 

No. He didn’t have time for this. Checking his pockets one more time, he gave the unmoving body of Marvin one last look--he had to put a bullet in his head after he was woken up by Marvin trying to take a chunk out of his face.

 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” Leon apologized, before checking his pockets and pulling out the one key that had kept him from venturing right into the cell block from the main building. 

 

He could still hear Marvin’s last words as a man.

 

_ “It’s on you now. Just go…”  _

 

He had other things to worry about. He had promises to keep. He’d take care of his abdominal pains--and that annoying tingle- later. 

 

It was time to go.

 

Making his way to the parking garage had been easy for the first half of the journey. Taking the last left and avoiding shamblers was something Leon was used to now. 

 

Just a little more.

 

Just a little more and he’d be home free. Hopefully Ada would find him somehow; she was good at that.

 

“Urgh-!” he was tripped up when rotting, blood-covered hands grabbed at his pant leg, sending him to the floor.

 

Instinctively, he put his hands in front of him, letting his knees buckle to lessen the impact. Leon rolled, the momentum he welcomed, tearing his pant leg away from the severed, but still moving torso. His feet met thr gound, an arm shielding his abdomen as he got to his feet.

 

_ Thump _ .

 

That was close, he almost fell flat on his face.

 

_ Thump _ .  _ Thump _ .

 

His insides shifted uncomfortably, and he realized just what part of his body he had been shielding. He grimaced and shot at one last zombie, in his way to the door.

 

_ Thump _ ,  _ thump _ ,  _ thump _ !

 

Leon’s veins went cold when he recognized those footsteps, and he burst through the door to the parking garage. He ran forward, not daring to look back and see just how close the tyrant might have been.

 

Maybe it hadn’t seen him. Maybe it didn’t know he had been--

 

_ BOOM _ !

 

“Wh-?!” Leon’s eyes went wide.

 

Thump! Thump!

 

It...it’d broken through the wall?! The tyrant had broken through the brick and conrete wall and it was--

 

“Hrghk--!” Leon’s hand shot up as a large, gloved fingers closed around his neck, nearly crushing his windpipe.

 

Leon felt his feet leave the ground.

 

Mr.X held him up, staring cold flames into his soul. The perfect specimen had been in the midst of escaping, it seemed. He had woken up much sooner than the tyrant’s calculations had predicted. The perfect mate.

 

“Aghhh...agghh…!” leon struggled with the vice grip around his neck. “Uurgh..!”

 

This hadn’t been like before. Before, the tyrant’s grip hadn’t been this intense. Was it really going to kill him this time? Did it know he was about to escape?! Better to kill him now, then let him get away, Leon speculated.

 

“Hagh..” Shit, Leon thought...if he didn’t do something, he really was going to die!

 

Mr.X squeezed. If he cut off the human’s oxygen for just long enough, he could render him unconcious. The time was now or never to send data to the main hive and have his mate picked up and secured.

 

_ RRRRRRRVVVV!! _

 

“Gh-agh-?!” Leon managed to squirm just enough to see the headlights to his right.

 

_ SLAM!! _

 

“WOAH!”

 

Leon grunted as his back met the blacktop of the garage. Gasping, he felt something inside him shift uncomfortably enough to send his head reeling even after the momentum from the fall had stopped. Still gasping, he saw the gloved hand that had just been trying to crush his neck.

 

“Khuhh! Khhh!” Leon coughed, holding his sore adam’s apple and trying to get his bearings.

 

“Saving you, that’s twice now.” Ada said, her heels clicking on the paved road.

 

The truck shifted, and Leon’s blood ran cold then a recognizable, black-gloved, too-big hand came back to life, grip at the side of the truck. He got to his feet, turning to face the thing he’d been running from--the thing he’d been caught by one too many times.

 

“Ugh...nothing dies down here!” Ada complained, as if it was but a minor annoyance; what a woman, Leon thought.

 

_ Click _ .

 

_ BOOM _ !

 

Leon jumped back at the explosion, shock ringing through his entire body. He had to press his lips together to keep from crying out--that wouldn’t have looked good. Especially not in front of Ada.

 

The flames crackled as the engulfed the truck. All movement had stopped. Through the gold, red and orange glow, Leon couldn’t make anything out of the leather trench coat or that godforsaken hat.

 

Holy shit...

 

It wasn’t moving. It wasn’t coming after him. It had stopped.

 

He’d survived.

 

\---

 

The kiss was sweet. Ada was too sweet. Everything about the attraction Leon felt towards her was so...misplaced in this crazy hell they’d become engulfed in.

 

...it felt like a dream.

 

Though Leon’s heart was pounding with something other than fear...he knew he didn’t deserve that feeling. 

 

But Leon’s thoughts were muddled by something other than bites and touches that he couldn’t escape the feeling of even now…

 

Leon had been thrown quite the distance when one of those bloated monsters in the sewer had managed to knock him back. In the hurry he had found himself in to find Ada when she had left him, he’d gotten brash.

 

He’d flown quite a distance, the impact sent his entire body into shocks of pain, having struck him right across his entire torso. 

 

Now, he could tell something was wrong with him. He didn’t know what. Maybe it had bruised some of his organs in the impact. The burning of the bullet in his left shoulder was nothing compared to the persistence of the strange, unfamiliar dull pain in his gut. Whilst the bullethole stung and burned and was now almost numb, the pain inside him was deep and throbbing in waves that wouldn’t stop.

 

With a heavy sigh, Leon made his way over to the door to the next room he’d seen through the glass. He’d wondered briefly why it seemed so foggy in the room, but gasped and shivered as soon as he entered. Readying his firearm, he cautiously proceeded to explore the room, serum in his pocket keeping him grounded as per his next objective despite everything he was thinking.

 

“Urgh...who left the freezer open?” He asked nobody but the empty air. 

 

Granted, he was thankful that it was too low of a temperature in the room for “Plant 43” to extend its roots inside. Spotting a unit, Leon approached. Operating it, he successfully cooled the serum he needed to get through the greenhouse, and retrieved the dispensal cartridge.

 

Shivering, he explored the room further, stopping only briefly to grunt and hold his stomach. There was another sharp pain, the heat inside him feeling more intense compared to the temperature of the rest of the room.

 

“Hah…stop…” Leon breathed, shaking the memories of getting fucked against the bars of a prison cell by a gigantic man, threatening to rise up from the back of his mind. 

 

He didn’t have time. He needed to keep moving.

 

“Don’t think about it.” He told himself.

 

\---

 

The Greenhouse was just as much of a pain to return to as it was getting to in the first place. More plant zombies spawned in the hallway he had just previously cleared. 

 

“Damnit.” Leon cursed as he shot the moving corpse that was more plant than human.

 

A hot slick feeling made its way down his leg inside his loose riot uniform. More cum leaking out. Leon grimaced.

 

“Mph…” he dropped the gun to his side as the plant-zombie fell, a hand moving to his stomach, rubbing it to soothe the pain that had been sharp a second ago, now dulling.

 

He’d been lucky enough to find herbs and medical spray, at least he could walk without overt damage to his ass, but now the occasional abdominal pain was something else he had to deal with. 

 

He’d sustained heavy injury from one of the monsters in the sewers. The last of them had managed to nail him, and had thrown him into the wall with a swing of its massive, mutated tentacle--no way that thing was an arm anymore.

 

“Enough of this.” Leon sighed, switching to his flamethrower.

 

Admittedly, it was satisfying. Maybe these bastards would stop getting up after they’d been torched.

 

After inserting the cartridge into the strange machinery he’d just barely figured out how to operate, Leon straightened up to watch the solution rain down into the greenhouse. In an instant, the plant withered in a way that made it hard to believe--there was little Leon wouldn’t believe was scientifically possible at this point.

 

_ Thud!  _

 

_ Clang! _

 

The body he’d seen earlier, clad in the hazmat suit came crashing down, releasing the electronic chip he needed. Now all Leon needed to do was get it. Venturing inside, he proceeded to dispatch the other plant zombies with the flamethrower and picked up the chip.

 

Inserting it into the bracelet, Leon was about to re-trapt the flamethrower then he heard the sound of glass shattering, then feeling small shards rain down on him from above. Looking up, he saw the tyrant in the window, getting ready to jump down into the Greenhouse.

 

“Shit! Him again?!” Leon exclaimed.

 

Just when he’d thought it was over. Just when he’d thought he’d left the massive man behind in the police station, when Ada had taken it out with the explosion…

 

No, it couldn’t have survived. No, he didn’t have time to wonder. He needed to get away.

 

Leon ran, he turned and he ran as fast as he could towards the center of the series of platforms. The tyrant stepped forward, ripping through dead vines and branches and beating him to the middle intersection, blocking his path.

 

Without hesitation, Leon blasted the tyrant with his flamethrower. With horror, Leon saw the flames simply dance off the trenchcoat. That thing was fireproof?! Or at least, somewhat fireproof--enough for his flamethrower to mean very little.

 

The tyrant identified the smaller man, proceeding to grasp the nozzle of the flamethrower, and Leon had no choice but to let go as it was yanked out of his grasp. 

 

“Shit. Shit!” Leon stepped back quickly, foot crunching on the crispy remains of a plant zombie--as it collapsed under his weight, he fell back, not ready for the sudden imbalance.

 

The tyrant’s hand found it’s way around Leon’s neck, lifting him into the air. Did these things have some kind of fixation on choking people?! Leon had to wonder. Leon wondered other things…

 

...was this the same one that…

 

No, no, it couldn’t be, could it? He looked the same. No, it! It wasn’t a he. It looked...just like the one that had forced him onto his knees...the one that had...

 

The cold gaze had Leon shivering in rising panic as the T-103 model began to tighten its grip.

 

As oxygen began to be cut off from Leon’s brain for one too many times that night, he remembered the same grip, only it had simply held him up. He remembered the wall, suddenly exploding as the massive man stepped through, before grabbing him and holding him up just like this.

 

Only it wasn’t hurting him--or trying to hurt him--this thing, this other thing  _ was _ .

 

This wasn’t the same tyrant.

 

That didn’t matter! Either way was bad!

 

“Gh-uh...ghu...ugh…” Leon began to choke, kicking weakly at the tyrant’s thick-as-steel chest.

 

Then it happened again. The same sharp pain jabbed Leon in the stomach, making him stiffen and shudder in agony. 

 

He tried to gasp for breath. “Urghk?!”

 

Something on the human’s neck had caught the tyrant’s attention. A bitemark? 

 

The T-04 hand suddenly loosened, allowing the man to breath. It’s sensors had detected an unusual high temperature inside Leon, cold eyes going from the gasping face to down, down, until it reached the man’s stomach. There, it’s scanners focused, the tyrant’s directives recalculating it’s actions. The command to eliminate all witnesses was suddenly put on hold, despite the high priority label, as the human was clearly identified to be an outsider, and located within the NEST.

 

Leon gasped, bitterly thankful for the oxygen that he was finally able to take in once again. His hands went to the tyrant’s fingers around his next, trying to free himself despite his previous attempts being unsuccessful. But he couldn’t not try. He couldn’t just let himself be toyed with again. Accepting what had happened to him wasn’t so impossible at this point...but no way in hell was he going to just take it!

 

The man’s body temperature was an appropriate temperature according to the mating mark that was on his neck, left by a previous model, the tyrant concluded. However, had the mating been a success? Though the tyrant’s observations of body heat had been enough to confirm an anomaly in it’s captive, a visual confirmation was needed to calculate it’s next course of action. 

 

Leon jerked his leg to kick when he felt the tyrant reach for the buckle of his pants. “Rggh!!”

 

Not again.  _ Not this shit again _ ! He needed to do something,  _ anything _ ! 

 

Leon’s hands were trembling, and they did little to effectively get in the way of the tyrant’s advances as its massive palm simply pushed his hands towards the buckle, gigantic fingers closed around both Leon’s hands and the belt. He was too nervous, his body couldn’t muster much in the way of strenght with how much trembling it was doing.

 

“Stop!” Leon protested, voice almost cracking. “You sick son of a bitch!”

 

Then the sharp pain returned, causing Leon to convulse--it was intense this time, making his vision turn white for a moment in shock. He gasped, body stiffening, and then going limp. The tyrant’s head jerked up slightly in notice, before the human in his grip lost consciousness.

 

It lasted only a few moments, before Leon was waking up, gasping, finding the Greenhouse around him moving. He found his feet sliding against metal grating, before the rest of his body followed, touching the cool metal, still damp with serum. 

 

T-04 carefully removed it’s hands it had laid Leon down on the platform, moving to push it’s hand underneath the bulletproof vest--Leon had enough thought to note the similarity in actions and wanted to laugh.

 

“Hgh…” But he could only manage a grunt of pain as the stinging in his stomach was still receding.

 

Another uniform ruined, Leon thought, capacity returning to his brain and his body. He moved to sit up, and the tyrant didn’t stop him. Confused, Leon moved to get up, when he found a resistance around his wrist. Glancing back, he found his right hand handcuffed to the platform railing.

 

“What the--” 

 

Of course. Of  _ fucking _ course, this thing had enough brain-power to at least restrain him, Leon thought.

 

“Stop!” Leon yelled when he felt the cold glove push against his chest, noticing with a bitter grimace that it was avoiding his stomach. “I said sto-hah!”

 

He gasped, feeling the cold gloved fingers slid under his vest and shirt once more, the cooling touch soothing the pain that erupted in the same place.

 

“A-argh…fuck...what...agh!” The pain came in stabs and flashes of white against Leon’s vision, causing him to convulse and gasp, saliva making it’s way down the corners of his mouth to his jawline as he tilted his head back in pain. “O-ow...fuck...ow…argh!”

 

Steady, large hands moved to carefully remove the belt, the sound of the metal buckle making Leon’s head snap back down to see what the giant man was doing.

 

“St-urgh!” Leon’s hand went from going to stop the tyrant, to clutching at his stomach.

 

Cold air caressed his ass and the backs of his thighs, and Leon realized his pants were down. Fuck! 

 

“Sh-shit…” Leon’s voice began to quiver to his dismay, when he took a look at himself.

 

Wet, white slime coated the inside of his thighs, leaking out from between his asscheeks. The sight of it was enough to cause Leon to choke, shutting his eyes from the sight, and burying his face in his free hand.

 

“Don’t look...fuck...don’t look…” He hissed--trying to sound angry, trying to sound anything but helpless.

 

Mr.X’s fingers that had pushed their way inside...the thick, slimy precum that was practically fed into his ass… Leon could clearly remember the popping sound as the giant cock had entered, the way he’d slowly broken down and began to cry.

 

He recalled the way his stomach bulged as the giant man pushed into him and how he’d desperately clung to the prison bars with his hands…

 

...his hands…

 

...the same hands that had been placed on Ada when he’d jumped on her to save her from being shot at.

 

Trembling, contaminated hands that had pulled at the tyrant’s coat, yanking as he mentally begged for more cum to be pumped into him as the tyrant came inside.

 

“Don’t…” Leon wheezed, voice unsteady, teeth gritting together so hard his jaw was taut.

 

Disgusting, thought has his breath became small gasps that were most definitely not sobs.

 

T-04’s steel glare was cold like ice, stabbing Leon with a judgement that Leon didn’t want to acknowledge, sitting there, cum dripping out from his asshole. Pink asscheeks had reddened from the previous model’s rough treatment, the current model concluded--all sexual organs had remained intact; a successful mating, then, it concluded. 

 

Soiled, Leon thought, feeling another glop of thick, white heat slide out from between his legs.

 

The specimen’s abdomen was of concern however. Despite T-04 finding that the mating had been a success, which meant implantation had likely been successful--a deep, dark horizontal mark across the man’s torso that went right across his abdomen did not bode well.

 

“Stop looking…” Leon shuddered. 

 

Paying little mind to the mental plague it’s captive was suffering, T-04 removed the prime specimen’s boots, then proceeded to remove the socks and pants, setting him down nearby with little mind. 

 

“Gah! Stop it already!” Leon shouted, before stabbing pain had him grunting and curling into a ball of agony. “Kgh-! Urgh...uugh…”

 

Allowing the man to take a breath, T-04 patiently waited until the specimen was ready to be handled. It would be against it’s best interest to damage the viable sample--the first success of seeding an uncontaminated human specimen was precious.

 

\--

 

Leather gloved hands forced their way between the two elevator doors, slowly prying them apart from each other. The metal bent, screeching in protest. 

 

_ SPLAT _ !

 

A claw; once human, exploded through Mr.X’s chest. The tyrant ‘s spine was shattered. The claw was there for a few moments, completely impaled through it’s organs, ribcage and muscles. Mr.X held onto the bars--it’s parameters going into overdrive with the destruction of it’s spinal chord.

 

It would not survive it’s attack.

 

As soon as the calculations came to such a conclusion, the claw tore from the tyrant’s torso, rending the bio-weapon completely useless. 

 

But it was just a body. 

 

\--

 

Leon’s neck stung. 

 

He had noticed it on and off throughout his journey--but paid it little mind. He’d been bitten by more than just the tyrant at this point. But with his stomach already acting up, the pain in his neck began to be more noticeable. His bulletwound was completely numb now.

 

“Let me go…” Leon demanded, though his voice was soft; was there anyone else down here still alive? Was it possible that anyone could be seeing him like this? 

 

He hoped not.

 

Seeing as the man was well enough to speak, T-04 proceeded to grab a hold of Leon’s ankle and tug, forcing the man’s legs apart. 

 

“STOP!” Leon yelled suddenly--the pain returning to his stomach having caused him to cry out louder than he had intended.

 

The tyrant stilled it’s movements; the volume and intonation of the specimen’s voice had indicated sustained damage. But there was something else...an influx of data suddenly kicked into gear from T-04’s receiver.

 

T-00 had been terminated.

 

“Wha-...” Leon was left gasping, staring up at the brawny man-shaped monster.

 

What had happened? Why did it stop?

 

Just as suddenly as the tyrant had paused, it’s head snapped down to focus on Leon. It’s ocular feed confirming each and every bitemark, the feedback connecting to the rest of the tyrants that were still active.

 

Override granted.

 

“Hggh…” Leon squirmed in the tyrant’s grip, pulling and tugging at the cuffs that held him in place.

 

If he could get away...if he could snap the chain that held the cuffs together before…

 

Mr.X’s head jerked back up; it’s data having merged with T-04. Though there was very little in the matter of distinction between T-00 and T-04, the current bio-weapon now had access to all of Mr.X’s data.

 

Clang!

 

“Gh-!” Leon flinched, raising his free arm to try and shield himself with the tyrant suddenly grab a hold of the bars on the platform.

 

Shit! It was moving again!

 

Metal screeched and snapped, and soon the tyrant was holding a long piece of metal from the railing--unfortunately, not the bar Leon had been handcuffed to. 

 

Leon dared a peek, lowering his free arm just enough to accidentally meet the gaze of the tyrant with it’s hand clenched around his leg. He shivered. The gaze was different now. It was no longer simply calculating--it was conniving.

 

He  _ knew _ that look, all to well.

 

But...it couldn’t be?

 

“S-s…” Leon couldn’t find his voice suddenly, throat closing up out of sheer terror.

 

It was the  _ same _ look.

 

Somehow, Leon knew, somewhere in his terrified state that this tyrant... _ remembered _ . Just as he remembered--it recognized him. And he in turn, recognized it.

 

“N-....” Leon’s shuddered, staring at the boring gaze, unable to move, barely able to breathe. “N-...o…”

 

This was the one that had raped him.  _ This _ was the one--it’s  _ eyes _ were the  _ same _ !

 

Mr.X, having noticed it’s mate’s lack of movement, took the opportunity to take the man’s free arm, raising it to the remaining bar. Once close enough, it bent the metal it was holding around both hands.

 

Just as well, as from the tiny bent in one of the links in the handcuffs, his mate was beginning to wear them down. There was much left to do. The tyrant moved, pushing the man onto his back as it knelt on both legs, pulling the man’s ass into it’s lap.

 

“A-aah..!” Leon yelled again, choking on pained sobs as his stomach continued to sting--had he really been that hurt by the strange thing in the sewers? “Hghh...ahh...”

 

Though he had stopped physically struggling, mentally, Leon was still trying to find and form words.

 

Mr.X placed the man in it’s lap carefully, lifting Leon’s thighs by the knee to expose the now familiar, pinkened, asshole. The small opening twitched and throbbed--a feeling that Leon had been ignoring for his entire journey down to the NEST. Gasping, Leon hid his face again as he was pried open by a strength he couldn’t hope to fight with the pain he was in. It was getting worse.

 

Gasping, Leon finally found his mouth cooperating.

 

“Just...make it stop…” Leon said--not knowing whether he was praying to a god that was difficult to believe existed, or if he was talking to the non-man that had him in it’s lap, or just talking to the dead air like the looney he’d surely become. “It fucking hurts…”

 

After determining that the rookie’s thighs would be sufficiently encumbered by the position the man was in, Mr.X removed it’s left glove and reached down to scrape a blunt nail against the two bitemarks it’s last body had left on Leon’s neck.

 

“GH-!” Leon grimaced, before the stinging pain suddenly melted into all-too-recognizable, addictive tingles.

 

No. No...he couldn’t...he couldn’t do this...He needed to get the G-Virus sample...He needed to get back to Ada…

 

“A-Ad--mmph-!” Leon’s mouth was forced open by a large, slime-covered tongue.

 

Mr.X pushed it’s tongue deeper into the mans smaller mouth, more bio-fluid pumping up from it’s throat to feed it’s mate. According to T-04’s previous observations, this perfect specimen had retained it’s capacity to fight back. 

 

Leon choked at first, refusing to swallow, but the slimey fluid kept coming, and coming, so much that he had been forced to close his throat and hold his breath. Alrge fingers clenched at his jaw, digging in and causing enough pain to make him gasp.

 

“Gkh-...ggu!” Leon swallowed, gasping, then swallowing agian, and again, before coughing into the mouth that was practically devouring his.

 

He needed to get out of this thing’s lap...despite how comfortable it was. No wait, that wasn’t right--it...

 

“Urgh!” Abruptly, pain flared his stomach again--in the middle of his thoughts Leon could feel tears returning to his eyes. 

 

The tyrant removed itself from Leon’s mouth, distracted by the suddenly convulsion. 

 

Leon hadn’t noticed when the large man had removed it’s hat, revealing greyed skin, hard like the rest of the bio-weapon. Until that was, when the tyrant had begun to lift higher, taking Leon’s ass off it’s lap, replacing it with Leon’s back, lowering its head. He cursed himself, his body no longer responding to his attempts to kick at the tyrant’s head, his abdomen numbing from the recent stab of pain.

There he was, legs spread open, asscheeks presenting his hole in a display just for the tyrant. Leon tugged on the bars at his hands, but his mind was beginning to buzz. Damnit, why had he swallowed?!

 

A hot slime, followed by a cold hardness that was the tyrant’s lips on Leon’s ass had him fully alert at just what was happening.

 

“Kgh-...” Leon keened, exhaling a long, shocked breath when he felt it suck, before a gentle, but distinct splitting sensation told him that the tyrant’s tongue had entered him. “OH god…!”

 

Leon’s eyes shot open wide when he felt the girth of the tongue, wriggling around his insides, it pressed against his walls--Leon had to admit that it wasn’t painful.

 

“Urgh!” The pain in his gut returned, and it was becoming unbearable.

 

Why? What was--

 

A cold pressure against his stomach had him noticing the tyrant had removed it’s gloves, pressing down around just below his navel, where the previous model had stretched him with it’s cock.

 

“C-cold…” Leon uttered, as if the thing would listen to him. As if it would stop what it was doing even if it did listen to him. But the cold hand was like an ice pack against his aching stomach.

 

In this position, Leon couldn’t fight off the memories any longer, recalling every visceral detail of being pinned down, fingered, and then thoroughly fucked by Mr.X in the prison block, he wasn’t sure about what happened after that...but even if it had been a dream, a nightmare about getting fucked by two tyrants meant he was sicker in the head than he thought. 

 

Especially now that he found himself ironically melting into the cooling touch that was the hand against his aching abdomen. Maybe he was infected, Leon thought wryly.

 

Pressing down slightly, a cold thumb let the low temperature permeate deeper through Leon’s skin into his core and Leon sighed. The pain eased, and he was able to think again…

 

...only for his mind to focus on the large tongue removing itself from his ass, coming out with a small pop that had Leon flinching in embarrassment. But he began to struggle when he saw the tyrant’s other hand move. 

 

Mr.X coated it’s fingers with the slick that Leon knew the consistency of all too well. He knew what was coming next.

 

“Don’t--!” But he was unable to finish, the feeling of a fat finger push past the ring of muscle, entering him. “Hngh...ah…”

 

Leon’s asshole began to leak, ribbons and ribbons of slimy white oozed out from inside of him as the tyrant stretched him. Just...how much cum was in him?!

 

“Holy shit…” Leon shuddered as he felt a pleasant tingling sensation rise up from where the tyrant had it’s fingers all the way up his body. “What…”

 

Without an answer, the Mr.X proceeded to ease another finger into the tightness of Leon’s ass, allowing more seed to leak out of him. Leon shuddered, the tingling sensations sending his mind somewhere aside from flashing white pain.

 

A small pressure inside of him that he’d only begun to notice was there when the tyrant had laid it’s cooling hand on his burning stomach suddenly released, and a flood of white hot cum came out of him all at once.

 

“Ahh!” Leon’s voice piqued, thighs parting more in instinctive reflex to the sudden relief, followed by electric tingles of pure ecstasy he didn’t know he could experience until now.

 

The tyrant continued to flex it’s fingers inside of him, causing Leon to shudder and twitch, throwing his head back in a moan that ended with a gasp when he felt his cock twitch to life. 

 

Ropes and ropes of cum shot out of his ass, and Leon shivered when the feeling finally lifted, and he was left swimming in gratification that he couldn’t quite think was wrong.

 

Sweet-musky-scented fluid flew everywhere, some of it cascading down his balls, to his hips and creep over his ass, to his lower back. Leon shuddered when spaltters of cum landed on his face.

 

“O-oh my god…” Leon sighed, staring down at his own erect penis. “Shit…”

 

He’d gotten hard...haha, he’d gotten hard. It felt so good, he got hard...

 

The tyrant waited until there was nothing but clear fluid leaking out from Leon’s ass, confirming it’s suspicions. The impact that had caused damage to the specimen had rendered the implantation non-viable. Though the development of another tyrant had been disrupted, Leon was still a perfect mate.

 

Leon’s cock twitched, and the cop recognized the feeling that bubbled up from his guts as excitement.

 

He was lifted again, this time the tyrant had moved to wrap it’s tree-trunk-like arms around Leon’s waist, the weight of Leon’s legs forcing them to fold as his thighs rested against the tyrant’s forearms. Blood was once again to rushing to Leon’s head, allowing the sensation of the tyrant’s tongue once again pushing its way into his ass. Leon barely had time to put up at least some form of protest, when one of the tyrant’s arms lifted, forcing his thighs apart further and allowing a finger to slip into him.

 

“OH!” Leon’s free hand went to his mouth, covering it as he uttered another cry that was too gleeful for his liking--the tongue and finger in his ass felt amazing!

 

He was enjoying this...He really was...

 

Just as Leon was about to recover some form of awareness, the finger found its way to that strange, terrifying spot right between Leon’s legs, he very quickly stopped trying to think. He shuddered at the feeling; the way his insides awoke in a familiar, yet new way, without the searing pain of the previous encounter.

 

Overhead, something caught Leon’s quickly slipping attention. Red. A color that was there and then suddenly gone, only to flash again a moment later. A blinking light?

 

A camera.

 

A survellence camera above them, pointed right at him.

 

Leon felt his insides clench, making the tongue and finger in his ass feel even girther. “Aah-!” An unwanted bolt of ecastsy bursts through his senses, the walls of his ass singing in joy from the feeling.

 

They were being recorded. They had been recorded from the very beginning. 

 

The mix of satisfaction was interrupted by panic, which caused Leon’s thoughts to fight against each other. Every lewd detail was being captured. 

 

No; he didn’t want to be seen like this! Was someone watching? No, there were only monsters here. Oh god...if they could understand what was happening, would they come to fuck him too? Would they stare at every part of him, spread open for all to see?

 

“Hgh…” Leon’s teeth chattered as he began to sob earnestly--the buzz in his head making the tears falling down his face also feel good; everything felt good.

 

If...if it was being saved somewhere...anyone who found it could possibly see…

 

...see, just how good it felt to be toyed with.

 

\---

 

_ Flop _ !

 

Free, bruise-wristed hands continued to remove strap after strap, carelessly dropping everything to the floor. They undressed the quivering, excited body of their owner, until finally there was only the uniform top itself left.

 

Mr.X’s boot nudged between the man’s legs from where it stood, prompting Leon to hurry. He had already been reprimanded three times--each moment of disobedience marked by purple-blue bitemarks on his already spanked ass.

 

Leon tugged his shirt off, sighing; drunken fingers rippling with sparks of pleasure as the material of his uniform slipped from them, uselessly falling to the floor. 

 

Hazy blue eyes stared up from where the rookie was kneeling, completely naked, as Mr.X had made him understand with spanks and bites. He felt so light, Leon thought gingerly, dick throbbing with glee when the curve of his ass was touched. The annoying pads of armor were no longer hindering the touches of greyed, large hands that set his skin on fire.

 

“Ah...ah…” Leon begged with an open, dripping mouth, leaning up at the camera on the ceiling as a massive cock slid up into his vision to rest against his face. Leon entertained the thought of how his much larger mate preferred when he didn’t use words.

 

Mr.X rubbed it’s shaft into the man’s cheek and nose, a firm grip on the rookie’s hair. Even thought he was obedient now, it’s mate needed to be tamed properly. Perhaps burning a memory that no human could ever forget would finally break him.

  
“Nu...uuh…” Leon’s tongue slid along the throbbing vein, potruding from the underside of the tyrant’s dick.

 

Leon began to nibble and suck on the dick his mate so generously allowed him to taste. Eager, grateful lips kissed, and hungry, spoiled teeth nibbled. It was so hard, almost like steel. Leon’s asshole twitched with excitement.

 

Glancing up in the direction where the man’s gaze had been drawn to, Mr.X identified the surveillence device on the ceiling.

 

“Hah-!” Leon stumbled as his arm was grabbed and he was drug to his feet, whimpering at the weight of the cock on his tongue.

 

A memento of their seeding would do, Mr.X’s calculations conclued. It turned Leon around, an encouraging push was all it took to have the man getting back down on all fours, presenting his ass. 

 

The tyrant took a moment to document just how many slimey bitemarks it took to supress the cop’s will. Three on one cheek, two on the other, and about six others scattered over the man’s chest, torso, and one hip. Quite the resistent specimen. Mr.X decided adding more would be in it’s best interest.

 

A tug on Leon’s hair had the man’s head tilted up, face in full view of the lens. Despite the fuzziness, Leon’s mind understood: don’t look away.

 

_ CRUNCH _ !

 

“A-AUAH!” Leon’s voice shattered, the teeth sinking into his shoulder sending lightning through his body.

 

But still he stared, glazed eyes meeting the camera as his mouth drooled. Leon shuddered, his whole body captivated by the feeling of being watched.

 

Mr.X’s jaws let go of Leon’s neck and it knelt, allowing Leon’s ass to be fully seen, cheeks jiggling as it’s cock was slide down to rub it’s shaft between them against Leon’s hole.

 

“Ergh...uh...” Leon’s neck burned. His asshole twitched. The strange place between his balls and ass throbbed.

 

It felt good. 

 

Mr.X nudged it’s sloppilly dripping cocktip into Leon’s asshole. With a small, squishy pop, it unceremoniously pushed inside.

 

“AH!” Leon cried out, the corners of his mouth twitching upward in an open-mouthed smile.

 

_ Yes _ !

 

He received a reprimanding slap to his stinging ass, causing his cheeks to jiggle around the invading shaft. But Leon didn’t care--even the punishments had begun to feel good.

 

All of it felt good...being stretched and forcibly filled, made to cry out and handled without so much as a say…

 

_ Smack _ !

 

...and the way his body jerked and twitched-- _ Smack! Smack! _ \--with every inch of enormous, pulsating cock his ass was forced to take in-- _ Smack! Smack! Smack! _ \--all captured on film for anyone to see just how much he loved getting fucked.

 

“Ngh-!”-- _ Smack! _ \--”Hh!”-- _ Smack! _ \--”HAH--C-CU..!”-- _ Squish. _ \--Oh no. He wasn’t supposed to speak.

 

Leon shuddered, having nearly cum from the overwhelmingly delicious feeling. His stomach tingled pleasurably, and he had to bit his lip to keep himself from ejaculating. He’d already screwed up by speaking out of turn--reaching down between his legs, he squeezed the base of his own cock to stop himself, lest he cum without permission as well.

 

No. 

 

Not yet. 

 

He hadn’t been given permission to finish yet.

 

The cock buried to the hilt inside him twitched, the movement sending a punishing jerk against his walls. 

 

Leon shuddered, trying to keep perfectly still and not cry out. He hadn’t been allowed to utter a sound either. Silent tears fell from his face, his lip beginning to split from how hard he was biting down on it.

 

He felt himsef relax, and finally began gasping for breath, the pressure in his balls subsiding. Fat, heated fingers hooked into his mouth. Permission to speak.

 

_ Shliiiick _ .

 

“Ohh--p-please!” Leon cried, the cock inside him sliding out tantilizingly slowly.

 

A firm grip on the back of his neck had Leon stop mid-attempt to push himself backwards onto the cock.

 

Slap!

 

“Mh--!” Reprimanded again. “P-please…”

 

The word was easilly recognizable; the intonation by which it was uttered was acceptable, according to Mr.X’s parameters. It thrust forward--SMACK!--a reward for what it determined was politeness.

 

_ Smack _ !  _ Smack _ !

 

“AHH!” Leon’s gaze remained fixated on the blinking light. “M-more!”

 

Another word Mr.X approved of.-- _ Smack! _ \--Progress.

 

_ Smack _ !  _ Smack _ !

 

With each thrust-- _ Smack! _ \--that place inside him burned-- _ Smack! _ \--lighting on fire and causing Leon’s insides to convulse violently. He couldn’t take much more!

 

_ Smack- _ !  _ Smack- _ !  _ Smack- _ !

 

“I CAN’T-!” Leon screamed, reaching down to stop himself from cumming again.

 

A large hand closed itself around Leon’s bruised wrist, stopping him. Permission to cum.

 

_ Smack--SQUISH _ ! The cock inside him rushed forward, balls pressing into Leon’s ass hard enough to bruise.

 

“Guh--!?!” Leon’s insides seized, his eyes rolled back and he came; a fucked-out, almost ridiculous expression on his face, finally breaking eye-contact with the security camera.

 

Splatters of almost clear, but thick cum flew from the twitching cock, streaking taut, training-hardened thighs. 

 

Mr.X followed right after, cock pulsating uncontrollably, releasing load after load into the shaking man.

 

“AUGH-!” Leon’s cries became hysterical, his overlysensitized insides spurring his dick on to continue to twitch, even after there was nothing left. “Ga-AH...uh…! AH!”

 

Leon fell forward, ass held up by nothing but the huge dick shoved into him. His body continued to twitch as it was filled. Soon, the man’s stomach couldn’t stretch any more, toned, trained muscles preventing it from stretching to obscene proportions.

 

“Haa...haa…” Leon couldn’t feel anything but sheer, blinding pleasure.

 

Slowly, the massive cock slid out, still pumping in sporadic, gloppy bursts, connected by thick, sticky streams.

 

“Huu-...” Leon collapsed completely, turning on his side, then onto his back to stare up at the tyrant still kneeling over him. “Ugh…”

 

Mr.X watched the man’s body give out, eyes fixated on the twitching, swollen asshole.

 

Poisoned, blue eyes met the cold gaze of Leon’s mate, before meandering down to watch the incredible cock between them, still pumping eagerly. What a waste. 

Leon licked his lips, thighs parting and knees drawing up in a submissive, missionary pose, leaking asshole twitching.

 

“Ah-...” A drugged-out smile tugged at Leon’s tired lips when the cocktip returned to his ass. “Yes…”

 

Shliiiiiiick.

 

The man could only utter a tired, hoarse moan, feeling the cock inside him forcibly pump his insides once again. “Haaaaaa…”

 

\---

 

Gloved hands reached up to grapple with the larger fingers in his hair; Leon grunted when impact of a knee against his stomach almost made him puke. Though dizzy, he managed to stay standing, back against the dirt wall, both hands in the grip of Krauser’s other hand.

 

“GH--...” Leon growled, glaring daggers at his former partner--the grip around his wrists was far too strong; hadn’t that been the arm that was wounded, two years ago?

 

When had he? Why was he here? Had he been waiting for Leon to stumble into the room?! Shit. Shit, he’d been careless.

 

Krauser chuckled. “I always wondered. Maybe you’re not scared of B.O.W.’s because you’re always thinking something else, when you look at them.”

 

_ “Haaaaaa…” Leon uttered a tired, hoarse moan. _

 

From the angle the footage was positioned, it was easy to see everything. Leon’s cheeks began to turn a deep pink, and he averted his gaze from the small television in the corner of the room. It was horribly out of place, in the backdrop of castle-like halls, curtains and carpets.

 

But there he was, on the little box, willingly getting filled with cum by a T-series tyrant.

 

No. Leon didn’t have time for this. They had Ashley.

 

_ Leon’s back arched as he took in the tyrant’s still ejaculating, enormous cock. “A-ah…” The cop’s stomach had yet to subside, but it seemed to pulsate like the dick that was inside it. _

 

Shit. How had Krauser found it? How long had he had it? Were there copies? Who...who else had seen the tape?! Who else knew about it?!

 

A sadistic smirk made it’s way to Krauser’s face. “Nothing to say?” 

 

_ Leon yelped as Mr.X hauled him off the floor. Large hands went to the cop’s asscheeks, pressing them down onto it’s pulsating balls. It continued to empty itself inside of Leon. Each pump sent debilitating bursts of rapture through the blond’s body. _

 

_ Leon shuddered, shaking arms reached up to hang around the tyrant’s thick neck. “Haa-...p-please...gonna…” _

 

The D.S.O. agent grimaced, hearing his own voice begging made it hard for Leon to focus on the friend-turned-foe in front of him.

 

_ “G-gonna cum...a-again…” Leon’s voice oozed with arousal. _

 

“Pretty kid like you.” Krauser remarked, eyes raking Leon up and down, “I was wondering just what kind of experience you had with these freaks.”

 

_ “AAH!” Leon’s legs jerked for a moment and he came again, body going rigid, pump after pump of cum torturing him with pleasure. There was no more semen left in him to force out; only screams. “C-U--OHH...ah-UGH…!” _

 

Leon’s breathing became labored, and he subconciously shut hiseyes, not wanting to acknowledge the hungry look in Krauser’s gaze. There was nothing he could say. Just hearing the sounds, his own voice gasping--it was too much. Leon was beginning to relive it all over again.

 

Krauser leaned in close to listen to every ragged, aroused breath. Sexy.

 

“Do you really like fucking monsters?” Krauser teased, pushing a knee between Leon’s legs.

 

Leon bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

 

_ “A-again…” Leon’s voice was broken. “P-please…” _

 

The footage was there. There was no denying it. He really was sick. Even if it hadn’t been his fault, the way he had broken down and begged to be fucked was all right there. Captured on camera.

 

_ “Again…” _

 

Krauser got right up to Leon’s ear, sneering into it. “Or do you like fucking men too?”

 

“Urk-!” Leon’s own hands were suddenly forced down to his crotch by Krauser.

 

_ “...fuck me...” _

 

Leon was hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:
> 
> IT’S FINALLY FUCKING DONEEEEE!!
> 
> I was really worried that I wouldn’t be able to post this week, because I’ve been working ona requested Chreon (Chris Redfield X Leon S. Kennedy) fic from my followers on Twitter! Let’s just say, that one ended up becoming multiple chapters!
> 
> I’m very excited about that one, hopefully chapter 1 will be posted along with this oneshot, so you can freak out over the weekend if you’re into Chreon as well? I’m sorry, my words are weird. English isn’t my first langguage, actually.
> 
> Ahh, that twist at the end was actually something I hadn’t planned, so it wasn’t really well thought-out. I hope it wasn’t too horrible...I’m so sorry Leon. I really do love you...really… OnO’
> 
> In other news...I’ll be taking a break from posting fics for awhile next week. I’ve gone a full straight month posting every week and it’s very tiring with my schedule! I’m very sorry!! Whenever I have something ready, I’ll be sure to announce so on my twitter! You can follow me @HPrincess06 if you like!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06


End file.
